Undisclosed Desires
by CriminalsAndSnipers
Summary: Turning into a bunch of oneshots   . May change to M-Rated. Not to sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

(Just as a side note if you do not like boy x boy fan fictions then why are you reading this?)

_"I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you" Friedrich Nietzsche._

_-I'm A Line Break-_

" _Hey Harry! Come see this!"_

_"C'mon Harry, keep up!"_

" _I can't believe Harry Potter, he is such a fool,"_

_"I agree, I can't believe he thinks were his friends!"_

Harry shook his head, driving the thoughts of his ex-friends from his mind.

Draco looked at him concerned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up at Draco and smiled; now thinking of his boyfriend.

"Harry, I know your thinking about _**them, **_but it's in the past now, you have a family, but most of all you have me and I will always love you unlike those people," Draco told him, bringing Harry into a tight hug.

"I'm glad I took Tom up on his offer Drake, I'd do anything for you, even if that meant joining Tom's side, but now, I'm so happy, I'm away from _**them,**_ but I cannot believe I agreed with Dumbledork, Tom's way is much better," Harry replied snuggling into the hug.

Harry looked up at Draco innocently and Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's head.

Smiling sleepily up at Draco, Harry cuddled into him and fell asleep wrapped in the tight embrace of Draco, who would rather die than give up his mate.

Tom, Severus and Lucius all walked in chatting quietly between them about the war.

They all paused looking thoughtfully at Draco and Harry.

"Lucius?" Tom said quietly.

"Yes Tom?" Lucius replied looking at Tom curiously.

"If Draco hurts Harry, you do realize you'll be sleeping in the dungeons for the rest of your life?" Tom said, a distant look in his eye.

"Yes Tom, but Draco would rather die for Harry than hurt him," Lucius replied apprehensively.

Tom slightly nodded whilst staring at Harry then looking away and walking out of the room, resuming their conversation about the war.

Draco opened his eyes before looking down at Harry and smiling softly. He closed his eyes, holding Harry closer to his chest.

_-I'm A Line Break :D-_

¬_¬ Harry/Draco at it's best. Yes Tom is Voldemort. Yes Harry is dark but not evil. Yes it is Tom/Lucius. Also yes it is Yaoi. Very AU as well =^.^= .

I'm tempted to turn this oneshot into many oneshots on this story :D. What do you, my faithful readers, think?

I seem to write Harry as a Uke most of the time and Draco is always the Seme ... strange.

To explain, Harry has gone to the 'dark side' because he does not agree with Dumbledores ideas. Very AU! Tom and such and such.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter otherwise there would be a hell of a lot more Yaoi.


	2. Prompt: Savior

Drarry Oneshot 2

_**Prompt: Savior.**_

If you had walked past Number Four Privet Drive at that exact moment you would have heard silence. Mr. Dursley and Mrs. Dursley of Number 4 Privet Drive are in a sense normal. Apart from the fact they beat on their 'freak' of a nephew. The house may seem silent on the outside but on the inside it was a completely different matter altogether.

Vernon Dursley was a family man. He had a loving wife and a 'healthy' son. No one knew about the boy under the cupboard. The boy who was beaten everyday by thus mentioned family man. The reason? Because 'the boy' (or Harry Potter as some know him,) is a wizard! Yes, a wizard! He goes to a school called Hogwarts and spends all his time (apart from Summer Term) at Hogwarts. For Summer Term, his headmaster forced him to go back to the Dursley family and he had to induce another 6 weeks of pain and chores.

It was around the 3rd Week when the beatings started. Harry had forgotten to make Dudley (Vernon Dursley's son) some eggs. Vernon ranted about 'freaks not doing their jobs' and approached Harry with a violent glint in his eye. Harry backed up until his back hit the desktop; Vernon threw a punch at his face, breaking Harry's glasses and his nose.

Grabbing his nose, Harry tried to escape out the back door but found it locked. Vernon approached Harry and grabbed the front of his oversized top. Harry squeezed his eyes closed, tears falling down his face as he prepared for Vernon to hurt him even more. When no pain was felt, he opened one eye and saw Vernon frozen, a piece of saliva rolling down his fat face.

Looking around confused, he saw at the door a pale platinum blonde boy. Tears of joy started falling down Harry's face as he ripped his shirt from Vernon's grasp and ran to the boy. Hugging the boy round the waist, he cried into the boy's chest while the boy hugged him tightly and held his head against his chest. The boy looked up angrily and saw a fat boy who looked quite similar to a whale approach the two of them. Glaring softly at the boy, he pointed his wand at the boy, a bordering dark curse on his tongue.

The fat boy looked angrily at Harry and went to grab him when a red light flashed next to the boy and the fat boy was frozen solid like his father. The platinum blonde looked up into familiar gray eyes and nodded his head slightly.

"Draco, we need to leave, Dumbledore and his army of chickens have been alerted to our presence," The man said calmly laying a hand on both boys' shoulders.

Draco nodded whilst looking down at Harry and smiling softly. The boy was asleep in his arms and Draco laid a kiss on his forehead as not to wake him. Lucius looked on happy for his son before grabbing both of the boy's shoulders again and apparating with a silent pop.

Many other pops were heard as an old man and a man with wild black hair walked into the Dursley's house and saw both Vernon and Dudley frozen in their spots.

"Harry's gone!" The man said, fear encasing his emotions.

"Do not worry Sirius, we shall get him back," The old man replied, a slight disturbing twinkle in his eye.

A woman walked through the door and glared at the old man.

"You should have listened to me Albus, because of your 'ideas', Harry is now gone and no one knows where he has gone!" The woman shouted at Albus before gaining a cool and collected face once again.

A man stood on the lawn, silently looking up at the stars and the man with wild black hair came out and placed a hand on his shoulder carefully. The brown-eyed man looked at the man with the wild black hair before slightly nodding his head and smiling slightly. The man with the wild black hair smiled as well as they apparated on the spot to Malfoy Manor and a specific black haired, green-eyed boy.


	3. Prompt: Darkness

_**Prompt : Darkness.**_

___Disclaimer : I ,for one, do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling. If I owned it Harry wouldn't have gone to the Dursleys and Harry/Draco would be cannon 3 :3._**  
**

Harry knew he was falling into the darkness. He could feel it. Playing Quidditch and helping Hagrid no longer mattered to him. He wanted to study The Dark Arts, he wanted to learn the unforgivables. But he knew that this was all happening for a reason. Even after so much pleading, Dumbledore still sent him back to the Dursleys.

Shuddering and looking away from Professor Mcgonagall, he focused on his book in front of him and saw it lift up a tiny bit before falling down again. Looking around, he saw Ron and Hermione glaring at him with a look of disgust and enragement in their eyes. He didn't know why they were angry with him. Maybe it was because he didn't write to them. But they wouldn't be like _**this.**_ He looked to his right and saw Draco smiling at him slightly.

In the summer term, Harry had gone down to the park to avoid Dursley and his gang. Draco was there and helped hide Harry. Harry had asked why Draco had helped him and Draco had replied that he wanted to start again. Of course Harry had accepted the offer and Draco and Harry kept in touch.

Closing his eyes softly, he fingered his collar which hid his bruises and cuts from _**Vernon.**_ One nasty beating turned into another and Harry was regularly beaten for everything like breathing to loudly or even looking at Vernon differently. The reason being because The Dursleys found out he couldn't do magic out of school. Harry didn't know who told them though, he obviously didn't.

Professor Mcgonagall dismissed the class and Harry was the first one to the door not waiting for either Ron or Hermione. A hand fell upon his shoulder and he turned to look up at the owner of the pale hand and saw it was Draco. He smiled and shook his head towards the Slytherin table.

"Would you like to sit with us Ry?" Draco asked politely and sophisticatedly.

Harry only nodded his head, thinking that Draco was doing it out of pity.

He felt a hand on his chin and Draco tilted his face up.

"Ry, it's okay, I want you to sit with us, as our friend," Draco said softly looking at Harry with honest eyes.

Again Harry nodded, smiling softly to himself.

As Harry and Draco sat at the Slytherin table, Professor Snape and Professor Mcgonagall turned to each other and nodded heads.

The Slytherin's around Harry smiled politely at him and Harry for the first time since First Year felt safe and welcome.

Professor Dumbledore arrived later than everyone else and looked shocked.

"The Sorting Hat has asked to resort a student," He spat it out as if it was venom in his mouth.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore continued glaring at both the hat and the boy.

Harry got up slowly, Draco and his friends sending him encouraging looks.

Harry stood with a purpose, shoulders arched, head held high, Harry was proud of himself. He didn't give a care in the world what Ron or Hermione or Dumbledore or Gryffindor or any one in the school thought of him, he was going to show them all a new Harry Potter.

Sitting down, he recognised the familiar blackness over his eyes and smiled softly as a voice said lightly in his head, "Back to the house I was supposed to put you in then is it?"

Nodding lightly, the hat yelled out a name and that name was "SLYTHERIN"

* * *

AN: This shows Harry's fall into Darkness starting with his friendship with Draco and him being resorted to Slytherin where he truly belongs.


	4. Prompt: Manipulation

Thank you all for your kind words. I hope you enjoy this new one shot. ^_^ Hopefully some people will give me some more prompts so once I've finished the prompts I'm using, I have some more so I can continue writing. BTW! Happy Belated Christmas and New Year everyone :) Hope it was amazing AND Happy Elated Easter.

_**Prompt: Manipulation.**_

_**~I am a line break :D~**_

Twinkling eyes turned to the black haired boy. The boy bowed and looked up with dull emerald eyes.

"You called Professor Dumbledore?" The boy asked, voice void of any emotion.

"Yes my boy, you are to separate yourself from Draco Malfoy and join up with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, we cannot have you going dark after all!" Dumbledore replied, a sly look in his eye.

Anger flashed in the boy's eye before they returned to the dull emerald colour and replied " Yes Professor Dumbledore. Is that all?"

"Indeed, that is all Harry," Professor Dumbledore, said waving a frail hand at him dismissively.

Harry bowed then left, walking towards the Great Hall. Once entering he took one look at the Slytherin table and walked towards the Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione and Ron.

Hermione and Ron, having prior knowledge to Dumbledore's plan of keeping his weapon 'under control',

A blonde boy from across the room looked up slightly confused and betrayal started to set in his eyes. He got up, waved off the concerns of his friends and walked over to the trio who were talking as if they'd known each other for years. 

"Ry? What are you doing sitting with Weasel and Granger? I thought you hated them, why don't you come over and sit with us?" the blonde boy said waving his hand across the room at a table covered in Green and Silver. 

Harry stood up and glared at the boy.

At the head table there was mixed reactions ranging from Shock and Anger to Happiness and Smugness.

"Why would I be friends with a Slytherin like you Malfoy?" Harry said loudly, glaring at him.

"Ry please, remember the good times," Draco asked looking at his mate and best friend.

Harry looked slightly shocked at the sincerity in his voice when an onslaught of memories hit him like a bullet.

He jumped away from the bench holding his head in agony.

_**~Flashback~**_

_Opening his very first present with his friends surrounding him. Most prominent was a boy with Blonde hair who kissed him on the cheek. __**Draco.**___

_**~Flash~**_

_Him playing out in the snow with Draco and a slightly older man. He looked up at the man and noticed red eyes. __**Papa.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

He leaned against one of the pillars, lightly panting. Two people on his left, One person on his right.

He looked to the person on his right and grabbed him in a hug, tears falling freely.

"I'm so sorry Drake," Harry whispered laying his head against the cool material of Draco's jumper.

Draco tilted his head up and laid a light kiss on his mouth, smiling slightly.

Harry turned around to face the disgusted and sad faces of his 'friends.' 

"You disgust me," He spat out, glaring at them with intensity.

The teachers all had mixed reactions. Dumbledore, Anger and disbelief. Snape, Happiness and slight amusement and Mcgonagall who was smiling slightly.

Draco and Harry both grinned small smiles. Harry launched himself at Draco, pulling him into a heated kiss.

They pulled apart for a breath.

"I love you Ry," Draco said softly. 

" And I love you Drake," Harry replied, smiling happily up at Draco.

**~I'm A Line Break~**


	5. Prompt: Death

**_A/N: Don't ask. Just read ._._**  
**_Prompt: Death_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada. Zita._**

**_Warnings: Death, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore Bashing._**

**_Harry/Draco Slash ._._**

**_Ry= Harry_**  
**_Drake = Draco_**

* * *

_**~Draco's P.O.V~**_

I looked down at his pale body, tears coursing down my face.

"You promised, you promised you'd never leave me!" I yelled at him, shaking my head side to side.

"I'm sorry Drake, the pain, I couldn't handle it anymore, the pain of knowing that my whole life was a lie," He shook his head, speaking weakly looking at me with emerald pain filled eyes.

"But you promised Ry, you promised we'd be together forever no matter what! We were going to have a house and a family with two little boys, with a fence outside, it would be _ours, _no more Granger, no more Weasley, no more Dumbledore, just _us,_" I whispered softly, running a hand through his hair softly, hugging him close to my body.

"I hate seeing you upset Drake, just live your life the way you'd like too, don't let anyone make you change, it's _your _life Drake, it was too late for me, but it's never too late for you, you have a family that loves you and friends who'd never betray you, you have a perfect life, I just want all the suffering to end," He whispered back, looking away at the wall.

"Just hold on Ry, Madam Pomfrey can fix you up, we can be together forever! Never forget, my friends will always protect you, they were disgusted by the way the Weasel and Granger treated you, my family is _your _family, they accept you like you are one of their own, they _love _you," I cried softly, looking at him with hope.

"It's to late Drake, I love you, I will always love you, but I have one thing to ask," Ry replied softly, looking at me with pain on his face.

"Whatever you want Ry, I'll do anything," I smiled at him softly, watching his eyes light up slightly.

"Don't go looking for revenge, it'll only take you over, make you something unrecognisable, and I don't want you to turn into something you aren't," Ry spoke weakly, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

I stuttered slightly before looking at him.

"I promise," I replied, looking at him sadly.

"I love you Drake, no matter what anyone says, I will always love you and watch out for you," Ry looked into my eyes before his eyes became unfocused and his head fell on my chest.

I rocked his body back and forth, crying into his hair, wishing for once that maybe something went right.

* * *

**_AN: Really, just don't ask. Sorry for the shortness._**

**_It came to me all of a sudden today._**

**_._._**


	6. Prompt: Wrists

Prompt: Wrists

Hello one, hello all to another one shot in the series called Undisclosed Desires. As it's my Birthday (English Time 2nd May) I'm going to update :D Yay ^_^ . Anyway hope you enjoy (: .

Draco: Riddles doesn't own anything mentioned in this one shot unless stated.

Riddles: On with the show!

~~

A shadow passed over the window as what looked like a small boy of around 11 or 12 sat on his bed, sniffling slightly, his whole body riddled with bruises and scratches.

His uncle had just beaten him. Again.

The boy ran a hand through his hair, wincing slightly as his bruised body started to mend itself.

Curling into a ball, he fell into a blissful sleep, his magic wrapping around him like a cocoon.

_~Dream World~_

_A raven-haired boy sat in the grass, bleeding slightly. A blonde haired boy sat in front of him._

_"Ry, what did I tell you about this? I'm here for you. You don't need to try and take your life," the boy looked down at the raven-haired boys wrists, noticing how much blood there was._

"_But Drake, it hurts so much, I just want the pain of knowing they betrayed me to go away. No one cares about me anyway. I just want it all to disappear~" Harry said wistfully, looking down at the grass, soaked red with his blood._

"_Ry, __**I **__will miss you, because __**I **__love you, you should know that by now, I will __**always **__look after you and out for you. Even if it's __**us**__ against the whole world," Draco replied softly, dabbing at the wounds on Harry's wrist with a cloth._

_Harry looked up at Draco, tears in his eyes as he leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Draco's lips._

_Draco leant into the kiss, deepening it and pushing Harry back against the grass, moaning as he felt Harry's hands trail over his body._

_Breaking apart, they started to pant, smiling at each other softly._

_He finished wrapping Harry's wrists in bandages and tapped them softly.  
_

"_Please don't do it again otherwise I will be telling Tom. I'm worried about you Ry, I've never felt this way about anyone and I want us to grow old together, have a family, and forget about this stupid war. Our family and us. Together forever," Draco said, helping Harry stand up and walk back towards the castle. _

_~Dream End.~_

Harry sat up, panting slightly, rubbing a hand over his wrists.

He heard banging on his door and heard his Uncle yell for him to get up.

Sighing softly, he got off of his cot and went down to make breakfast for his 'family', the happy memories stopping abruptly.


End file.
